Communication has been greatly impacted by the capabilities of the Internet. The Internet enables information to be communicated between two people or other entities quickly and relatively easily using packets. The Internet includes many network nodes that are linked together such that information-containing packets may be transferred between and among them. Some network nodes may be routers that propagate a packet from one link to another, others may be individual client computers, still others may be entire personal networks (e.g., for specific entities), and so forth.
Communication across the Internet between a first entity and a second entity is effectuated by constructing a connection between them. These connections sometime involve sessions. Sessions are established to provide a context for the communication exchanges that occur over the corresponding connection or connections. A session establishment usually involves a one-way or two-way exchange of information between the first and second entities. The complexity and duration of an establishment phase of a session usually varies based on the type of session.
Each session establishment utilizes processing resources and consumes a period of time that translates into a delay that is experienced by users. After the session establishment phase, the first and second entities communicate in accordance with the established session context. The communication, as well as the connection, may cease without terminating the session. In some cases, such existing sessions may thereafter be continued using the information that was previously exchanged between the two entities during the prior session establishment phase, when such information is retained by them.
In other words, the previously-exchanged information is used to continue the existing session. Thus, continuing an existing session is generally relegated to those situations in which the same first and second entities that previously established the session are attempting to continue it. Consequently, problems can arise when a first entity is trying to continue an existing session if the second entity is unknown and/or difficult to identify or contact.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes and/or techniques that improve, simplify, and/or facilitate a session continuation between two entities.